Before We We're Friends!
by Miroke
Summary: Before Youko was partners with Kuronue he was partners with a young woman and another kitsune. Read and see what happens when they try to steal a magical sword....
1. Prologue

****

Note: Noble Kitsune I came up with this story to tell you about Rimu and Youko's partnership and why Youko hates him. I hope ya like it^_^ Thanks for reading my stories!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Before We Were Friends

Prologue

The Team!

By: Miroke

June 14, 2003

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three figures sat around a campfire in the middle of a dark forest. One had waist length silver hair and golden eyes, and a silver fox tail and white fox ears. His name is Youko Kurama.

The second has long black hair that goes down to his waist and light blue eyes; he also has two black foxtails and a pair of black fox ears on top of his head. His name is Rimu Hukuma.

The last one is a young woman with shoulder length orange hair and bright green eyes. She has a set of fairy wings and pointy ears. Her name is Yumia Tikaima.

They have all three been a team for two years now and they are getting ready for their next mission which is to steal a magical sword from a Lord named Kuro.

"Rimu can't we please just rest for today and go after the sword in about two or three days?" Yumia asked as she leaned her head on her hand as she lay down next to Youko.

"NO! We are going to get that damn sword in the morning and stop your bitching Yumia you never do any of the work anyway." Rimu said and gave Yumia a cold stare as she cuddled up next to Youko. (Youko and Yumia are very close^_~)

"Leave her alone Rimu if it wasn't for her we couldn't have found our way to the castle in the first place." Youko said as he put an arm around Yumia's shoulder and laid his chin on her head.

"You just defend her so you can get some later on." Rimu said and glared at Youko angrily.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Youko said in a threatening tone as he glared back at Rimu.

"Guys please don't fight I hate it when you do, we're a team we're not suppose to fight." Yumia said sitting up and looking at Youko and then at Rimu. "We'll go get the sword tomorrow and that'll be the end of it, now lets all get some sleep because tomorrow is really going to take a lot of energy." Yumia said and laid her head on Youko's chest and closed her eyes.

"Fine," Rimu said and got up and walked over to a tree and jumped up into it and sat on a limb and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His two foxtails swished angrily until he slipped off to sleep. 

"Yumia," Youko said as he looked at Rimu.

"Yes?" Yumia asked and looked up at Youko.

"Why don't we break our partnership with Rimu and leave him when we get the sword, we can start a life of our own...together." Youko said and looked down at Yumia and smiled and took his hand and brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes.

"Do you really want to spend your life with me Youko?" Yumia asked and smiled at him sweetly.

"Yes I do Yumia, I love you and I will always love you." Youko said and leaned down and lightly kissed her on the lips and then they both laid back on the ground and drifted off into a peaceful sleep both in each other's embraces.

****

Author's Note: I know it's really short but if I get enough reviews I'll put chapter 1 up which will be at least 5 pages. Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading, 

%*%MiRoKe%*%


	2. Chapter 1

**__**

Before We We're Friends

Chapter 1

Attacking The Castle

By: Miroke

June 16, 2003

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yumia and Youko slept peacefully in each other's embraces and Rimu slept in a tree a little way from them. The sun rose up over the horizon and the three started to stir when the rays of sun hit there faces. 

Youko opened his eyes and looked around and then down at Yumia who was cuddled up to him as close as she could get. He smiled and lightly laid her down no the ground as he got up and walked toward the tree Rimu was sleeping in. He looked up it and saw Rimu asleep with his tails swishing lightly in the morning breeze. I can't wait to get this over with so I can be with Yumia and start a real life. 

Youko thought and glanced back at Yumia and then he turned back to Rimu. "Hey get up let's go to the castle and get this mission over with!" Youko yelled and Rimu was so startled by his voice he almost fell out of the tree. 

"Damn you," Rimu said as he regained his balance on the tree limb he was sitting on. "Don't do that again." Rimu said in an angry tone as he slowly turned and looked at the rising sun. "Well it's time to go get that sword, come on." Rimu said and jumped down from the tree and started walking toward the castle.

Youko just looked at Rimu with disgust and then he walked over to Yumia and shook her lightly to wake her up. "Wake up my love." Youko said in a caring voice.

"Huh?" Yumia asked as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Youko with a smile. "Oh good morning my love." Yumia said and sat up and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Come on we need to catch up to Rimu, remember we are going to steal the sword today." Youko said and helped Yumia up off the ground.

"Youko why do we have to go and do this?" Yumia asked and looked at Youko a little worried.

"Don't worry as soon as he has that damn sword he wants so bad he won't care if we break our partnership or not, and that's when we'll leave." Youko said and they both started off toward where Rimu had went toward the castle. 

~*~In The Castle~*~

"Lord Kuro Youko, Rimu, and Yumia are heading for the castle, three guards on the outsides of the forest said they saw them coming. What should we do my Lord?" A guard asked as he looked at a young man with long red hair that was put up in a high ponytail and dark purple eyes. 

"Put all guards on alert and make sure he doesn't get through the wall. My daughter was just born a few hours ago, make sure no one gets near my mate and child while I go out on the front lines." Lord Kuro said as he left out the front door and the guard ran back to another door that lead up to the Lord's mates room. 

"Ah so they're putting more guards around the walls, well that won't help them." Rimu said as he got in sight of the stone wall that surrounded Lord Kuro's castle. "Youko do you smell that?" Rimu asked and looked over his shoulder at Youko with a smirk no his face.

"Yea the Lord's daughter must have been born today." Youko said as he lightly sniffed the air.

"Well why don't we take the child along with the sword and train her to fight for us?" Rimu said and smirked at the looks on Yumia and Youko's faces. "Well she could come in handy when she got older." Rimu said and laughed a little and then sped up scaling the wall.

Youko looked back at Yumia who had a worried look on her face as they to scaled the huge stone wall and landed softly on the ground inside the wall.

"I'll go look for the chamber that holds the sword you go and help Rimu, Youko." Yumia said and started off in the direction she thought the sword might be hidden in the castle. 

"Okay," Youko said and looked around for Rimu and saw him killing a bunch of guards while he came out of the castle. "Rimu what are you doing?" Youko asked confused and then he saw that Rimu had something in his arms and it was wrapped up in blankets.

"The child's mother wouldn't give her to me so I killed her." Rimu said and smirked when Youko looked at him like he was nothing but a piece of dirt. "Here take her and get over the wall, Yumia will bring the sword."

Rimu said and handed the baby girl to Youko. 

Youko looked down at the child and looked into her beautiful violet eyes for a minute and then he slightly smiled when she smiled at him. An arrow whipped past Youko's head and he ducked and then he jumped over the huge wall that surrounded the castle and then when he was far enough away he stopped and looked back at the castle waiting for Rimu and Yumia to come over the wall as well.

~*~Back Inside The Castle~*~

"Rimu I have it! I have the swo..." Yumia started to say as she ran into the main yard but was stopped in the middle of her sentence when someone's sword was jabbed through her stomach. She screamed in pain when the person ripped the sword out her side. She fell to her knees as she held her stomach and side in unbearable pain. Her vision was blurry but she could make out a figure standing in front of her with a bloody sword and the figure was RIMU! "Why...why did you stab me?" Yumia asked as she clenched her side in pain every time she spoke a word. 

"Because I got paid to. You see Lord Kuro didn't want his mate he just wanted his daughter so he hired me to come and act like I was trying to steal the sword and then try and take his daughter from his mate and when she wouldn't let me have her kill the bitch." Rimu said and smirked when he noticed blood starting to come from Yumia's mouth. "And my other mission was to kill you and Youko but I really didn't want Youko to die because he is useful unlike you." Rimu said and glared down at Yumia who was in a pool of blood now.

"But I..I hel..ped you." Yumia said and then she clenched her side again in pain and then she fell to the 

ground lifeless. 

"Well that takes care of that." Rimu said as he pulled his sword up to his shirt and wiped the blood off of it 

and then he looked over to the wall to see Youko standing they're looking at him with complete shock. "Oh

hi Youko." Rimu said and smirked.

"You...you bastard!" Youko yelled and glared at Rimu with blood red eyes.

"Oh so you really did love her huh? Oh well." Rimu said and looked over at Lord Kuro walking over to him.

"Ah good I see you got rid of Yumia, but what about...Youko!" Kuro asked and then he saw Youko standing

near the wall holding his daughter. "What is he doing with my daughter?" Kuro asked with a little bit of anger

in his voice.

"I gave her to him so she wouldn't get hurt during all the fighting my Lord." Rimu said and bowed a little to 

Lord Kuro. "Youko give Princess Karana to Lord Kuro." Rimu said and looked over Youko and then he 

looked down at the bundle of blankets in his arms.

Youko looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. "So your names Karana huh? Well it suits you." Youko

said and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and made her giggle a little. He walked over to Kuro and

looked down at him and then he handed him Karana and then turned and looked down at Yumia's lifeless 

body laying on the ground. "I will kill you for this Rimu I just want you to know that one-day I will take revenge 

for Yumia's death." Youko said and walked over to Yumia's body and picked her up bridle stile and then he 

turned and jumped the wall and left with out another word.

"Do you think he will come back here and try and harm my daughter?" Kuro asked in a worried tone as he 

watched Youko scale the wall.

"I don't know, Youko is hard to predict." Rimu said and looked over at the small child in Lord Kuro's arms. 

She had sparkling pink hair and bright violet eyes. "She is beautiful Lord Kuro you will have no problem 

finding her a suitable mate and I can assure you that." Rimu said and smiled down at Karana. 

Karana looked up at him and squinted her eyes and then she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"I don't think my daughter likes what you're talking about Rimu." Kuro said and laughed a little as everyone 

walked back into the castle. 

****

Author's Note: Well here you go chapter 1 I hope ya like it. Please leave a review and tell me what ya think 

Thanks for reading, 

%*%MiRoKe%*%


	3. Chapter 2

**Before We We're Friends**

_By: Miroke_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Youko sat near a tree and looked over at the grave he had buried Yumia in. A single tear fell down his face and he quickly wiped it away. "Yumia my love I will kill Rimu for what he did to you…" Youko said and looked over at the vast forest that Lord Kuro ruled. 

***-*Back at the castle*-***

"Lord Kuro the guard said you wished to speak with me?" Rimu asked as he bowed a little as he stood in front of Kuro.

"Yes Rimu I have a propercisson for you if you would like to become a royal and rule my land after I am gone." He said and looked down at Rimu with a smirk on his face.

"May I ask what it is my Lord?" Rimu asked and looked up at Kuro intrigued that he was going to let him into the royal family.

"Yes," Kuro said and stood up and walked down in front of Rimu. "I would like to you take my daughter Princess Karana as your mate when she becomes of age."  Kuro said and smiled at Rimu. "Would you like to have her as your mate?" He asked and looked at Rimu awaiting his answer.

"Yes I would be honored to have Princess Karana as my mate." Rimu said and smiled at Kuro.

"Very well, then it is settled." Kuro said and turned and walked back up to his throne and sat down. "When she turns sixteen she will be given to you as your mate." He said and motioned for Rimu to leave.

"Thank you my Lord." Rimu said and slowly backed away from Kuro and then he turned and walked out of the huge wooden doors with a smirk on his face.

"Lord Kuro if you don't mind me asking, why did you promise Princess Karana to him?" A guard asked as he walked up next to Kuro and a small boy was tagging along next to his leg.

"Because Gitu, he is strong and I don't want to make him angry and turn on my kingdom instead of helping us." Kuro said and got up and turned and looked down at the little boy next to Gitu. "Who is he?" He asked and pointed at the little boy.

"Oh Lord Kuro this is my son, Toushi." Gitu said and smiled and put his hand on his sons head.

"Oh." Kuro said and looked down at the boy and walked off.

"I don't like him father." Toushi said and looked up at Gitu.

"Now son you must show the Lord some respect, he is only doing what he thinks is best for his kingdom." Gitu said and ruffled Toushi's hair lightly before walking down to the main gates leaving Toushi standing alone. 

_I do not care what my father's says…He is not doing this for the good of the kingdom. He is doing it for his own good. _Toushi said and turned walked down a long hallway until he came to the room that was Princess Karana's room. He smiled and walked in. She was lying asleep in her warm crib he looked down at her and smiled. _To have such a father she is going to be sweet and caring…I can tell even though she is only an infant. He said and lightly brushed his hand against her cheek and she made a little baby sound at his touch. _

"Get out of here! What do you think you're doing in Princess Karana's nursery?" A servant yelled and threw a book at Toushi and he ran out of the room.

*-*With Youko*-*

He sat on a tree limb over looking the kingdom of Lord Kuro, his eyes emotionless. He sniffed the air lightly and caught Rimu's scent and a growl echoed within his chest. _I will kill him! For Yumia…_ Youko said and leapt down from the tree and started at a fast pace for the castle's main gates.

Two guards were standing talking by the gates when they heard a loud sound of someone coming toward them, they turned right as Youko approached and before they could warn, the other guards Youko slit their throats. 

"That's that…" He said through a smirk as he shook the blood of the guards off his claws. He looked up at the gates and sniffed again. "He's still here…" He said and leapt up over the gates and landed soundly on the other side. 

Rimu had just walked out of the castle and caught Youko's scent. He looked over to the main gates and saw Youko stand up and glare at him. "Oh hello Youko," Rimu said and smirked so that his fangs showed. 

"I knew you were here somewhere…But I didn't think you would make it this easy for me to find you and dispose of you, you worthless creature!" Youko snapped and a growl still echoed in his chest as he remembered what Rimu had done to his soon to be mate.

"Oh, so you say you've come to kill me huh? Well that's interesting." Rimu said and walked causally over to Youko and stopped around 15 feet in front of him. "You're welcome to try my old friend." He said calmly.

Youko snarled and charged for Rimu, he slashed at him with his claws and missed by not much. 

"You know you can't beat me in your state Youko, you're too frustrated." Rimu said as he caught Youko's fist that was headed for his ribs. "Give up until you are at least a little bit of a challenge for me to fight." Rimu said and side kicked Youko in the ribs and then he spun around and punched Youko on the jaw and Youko slammed into the castle wall.

Youko groaned as he pulled himself out of the rubble of the stonewall and staggered to a standing position. "I will kill you if it takes me until I'm dead!" Youko said in a low voice, but Rimu could hear every word of it. 

"Youko my friend give up, you know you can not beat me…" Rimu said as he walked over to Youko and looked down at him as if he was a worthless piece of trash. "Go back to the woods and stay away from this castle…" Rimu said and kneeled down in front of him and smirked. "Because once Princess Karana is sixteen and she becomes my mate, this land will belong to me." He said with an evil grin.

Youko's eyes flashed open at the little infant's name. "You…You mean she's going to be your mate?" Youko asked shocked, he remembered the little baby girl he had taken away from the castle when the mission had first started and he smiled remembered how sweet, innocent, and just plain beautiful she was. 

"Yes Youko the little infant you held is my mate when she turns of age." Rimu said and smirked. "Now leave these castle grounds…Or I will dispose of you." Rimu said in a threaten tone as he stood and turned his back to Youko. 

Youko watched Rimu's back as he walked back into the castle. _I will take revenge for Yumia…And make sure you don't ruin that poor girl's life as well. She is too pure and innocent for a demon like you. Youko thought to himself as he left the grounds. He stopped before he had exited the gates and turned back to the castle. "I will return for her when she of age…" He said and turned and continued to walk out of the castle grounds._

**Author's Note: **Ok this is going to be the last chapter to this story I know I should make it more but what happens next starts the story War or Love, so I guess if you want to read more just go read War or Love which I am also trying to get another chapter done for it. I hope you liked this story and please review. Thanks…


End file.
